


His wedding/depressing day

by YameH165



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Brother Feels, Crying, Depression, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Love/Hate, Other, Relationship Problems, Short, Sibling Love, Siblings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YameH165/pseuds/YameH165
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his wedding day.<br/>shouldn't she be happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His wedding/depressing day

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, and my first story so enjoy.  
> Collins is my Oc  
> Krylox belongs to my friend

The yound women peeked through the doorway, catching a glimpse of the groom.

"I know your there, Emiko" He said in a low tone, Krylox sigh "stop calling me that, My name is Kryloxen-I mean Krylox!" She muttered. The older man looked at his reflection, purple darked bagged eyes, stiched up beaten lips, an nose which was straight, not much of body, and perfectly groomed hair. 'I look like a jacked up well dressed thug' He thought to himself snickering "Whats so funny, Hotaru?" Krylox glared at the older man, who snickering turned to dead silence 'God, shouldn't have said that' She thought to herself. She stared at the groom, who studied himself. 'He's not a monster, she... he just has problems.'. Krylox sigh "Collins, I-I didn't-" "No, it's ok Krylox" Collins replied, He gave her his "Happy" smile, the fake smile he would always give her. 

A smile which tells a lie. Krylox face light up to see that "smile", she quickly ran over to her older si- brother "Do you need help with your bowtie?" She asked, in response he gave a nodded. She put her hands on the tie, slowly transforming it to a bow. She played with it for awhile, just to have a little happy, and fun memory. 'You can't leave, Collins. Not now. But I can't stop you' She thought as her hands left the bowtie. This was the last day to see her brother. He was getting married to that irish bi- No she couldn't call Lucy that, but... she was taking away her neices, her older brother, her family. They were going to leave in in the morning, to move to Norway. Her real home, the place where Collins met Lucy. The place where Lucy called home.

Krylox winced alittle, shutting her eyes instantly, keeping away the tears 'Don't care, Don't care, I don't care!'. She felt a heavy, cold hand land on her shoulder, then the other one her cheek "You look beautiful in that dress, Emiko..." 

Emiko, Beautiful child.  
Please, she wasn't beautiful nor was she a child. She pulled away from the cold, unliving hands. Opening her eyes to see once again a depressed Collins, eyes full of tears and looking at his unforgiveble hands. "I'm sorry..." he whimpered 'Oh god, don't cry. You'll make me cry!' Her stupid memory brought her annoying child voice back, but it was true. Collins had problems, eating disorbers, getting along with people, he always get panic over everything, he was too sensitive. She clutched her hands to her side, hiding the urge to slap him. For making her feel weak, she closed her eyes, winced, and bite her lip as she heard her older brothers depressing cries. "I'm....so....sorry....I-I'm so sorry....I'm...sorry..." Each cry, each word. 'No don't be sorry, espically on your wedding day Collins'. She put her arms around his neck bringing him close to a hug "There there... Please stop crying, Collins." She said. She saw her brother wipe away every tear. If only his eyes wouldn't show the sorrow. 

Collins gave his sister a smile, same old fake smile. "H-How does L-Lucy l-l-look-look" He stuttered out, Krylox gave a small smile "Very lovely, she looks amazing in a white gown." She replied "If o-only I-I could-could see y-you in-in one t-t-two" He said, trying to hold back a giggle "I-I be-bet you w-would look a-amazing i-n one, Kry-Krylox". Truth be told, She had rememberd what Collins told her as a child 

"Krylox, when we're older, and you get married c-can I come to y-your wedding p-please!" The young girl pleaded "First of all Korin, When we're older I am never going to get married and second of all I look ugly in dresses!" Krylox replied sticking her tonuge out. 

But that was just a memory. "I bet I will look good in a wedding dress." She said while smiling "Well the wedding is almost going to begin, Krylox!" Collins said excited, he hurried to the door, but stopped. And came back to krylox, leaned over and gave her a kiss on her soft head "you have soft skin, Emiko". That was the last thing he said, and walked out the door.

'I bet I will look good in a wedding dress'  
Was a lie....


End file.
